Scattered Pieces: Book IV
by Sandra Athrenael
Summary: AU! Now with Kate and Pierre in the picture, the band of friends unravels further. But there is something that holds them all together, no matter how bad times get. Can they get through the latest twists, or has the fellowship finally broken?
1. Interchapter

Book IV- Scattered Pieces  
  
A/n: Before I start, I would like to clear up a few things.  
  
1) In my AU version, I want Marius and Enjolras not to be so upper class, if that's ok with some of my picky reviewers.

2) Cosette will not stay so bratty, I promise. The doctor in the story says it was a nervous breakdown. They don't last forever.

3) I'm not sure how many books I will have before this series is complete, but I think book five will be the last one. If anyone has any suggestions for something I can write after the series is over, please e-mail me.  
  
Now, here's the story-  
  
::Interchapter::  
  
Two weeks had passed since their dinner with Pierre, but the group had not forgotten the evening's events. Kate walked around silently as usual, but she carried around an extra burden of a secret. How could she ever forget how he had kissed her like that? She tried to take her mind off it by helping everyone around their small house, but she knew that she wouldn't be aloud to stay much longer, and the only person she could think to turn to was Pierre.  
  
Cosette no longer gave her sour looks, which was a plus, and Mark hadn't turned up again. Another thing was coming up soon too. Cosette was to hear back from her father. This letter could be the one thing that put Kate out on the streets again. She knew she had to go talk to Pierre, and soon. So every day she told herself she would, and every day she never did. And finally that day came. Cosette received an answer to her letter.  
  
Cosette came rushing into the hut excitedly. Eponine looked up from her seat by the door and watched her run in.  
  
"I got it, the reply from my father. It arrived just this morning! I haven't looked at it yet; I wanted to read it with everybody. Gather around." Everyone formed a circle around Cosette and watched eagerly as she pulled it out from a fold in her dress. The envelope was a yellowed color, with calligraphy inscribing all the addresses. But there on the very front was a word that disturbed the even flow of the letter. The word "deceased" was printed in huge red letters on the fold of the envelope.  
  
Cosette gasped. "Deceased." She whispered. The finality of the word hung in the air. "No, it can't be. It. . . I" She opened the letter with shaky fingers and unfolded its contents. Inside was a letter written not in her father's handwriting, but in the handwriting of some officer or official.  
  
"_Dear Ms. Cosette_," She read, her voice wavering. "_We are grieved to inform you that your father has passed on as of a week ago. It is with our most sympathy that we send you his will, and a letter that he requested we give you. You have our deepest sympathies, and may all go well for you in your future. Also, we will expect you to come up and make arrangements for the burial and any other arrangements of your fathers.  
Sincere thoughts,  
Le Morte Funeral Home_"  
  
Cosette let the letter flutter to the floor as she sunk down in a chair.  
  
Marius picked it up and read it again. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go back and take care of. . .everything." He said solemnly. Cosette just sat there numbly. "I can go with her, and you can stay here, if you want. It just seems easier that way." He told Enjolras and Eponine. Kate stayed out of the picture, not wanting to say anything.  
  
"What will happen to Kate?" Eponine asked softly.  
  
"She can stay, if she likes, or she can go. But she will need to decide on something soon enough." Marius replied kindly, flashing Kate a quick smile. "I guess we should read the Will before we go." He added, unfolding another paper from the envelope.  
  
He scanned over it quickly. "He's left you quite a sum of money Cosette, and a letter on your past. Would you like to read it?" She nodded. As she read about her past, her eyes widened, brimming with tears.  
  
"My mother died to save me from these horrible people, the-" She saw the name, and looked up at Eponine, who was sitting quite still, a look on her face as if she already knew what was going to be said. "The Thenardiers." Cosette finished softly. Everyone but Kate turned to look at Eponine. "Eponine, did you know about this already?" Cosette asked, wanting to know if her suspicions were true.  
  
Eponine didn't answer, but dropped her gaze to the floor. "Did you?" Cosette demanded again. Eponine slowly raised her head and nodded solemnly. "How come you never told me?"  
  
"I thought. . .I thought that I shouldn't-"  
  
"You knew about this the whole time we were friends and you never even once stopped and told me about my past? Eponine, friends are supposed to be honest with one another! What kind of friends are we if can't even be honest?" Her voice dropped very low and she said, "We aren't friends. Not anymore." Then she looked at Marius. "Come Marius, let's go back to Paris and take care of the burial arrangements." With one sad and final look at Enjolras, Marius followed her out the door.  
  
After it was closed, Eponine let out a sob and hung her head, letting a river of tears cloud her vision.  
  
A/n: Hahahaha! MORE EVILNESS!!!! The next chapter will be updated shortly. More twists and turns shortly.


	2. Marius

::Marius::  
  
Marius followed Cosette out the door, running to keep up with her. At the moment, he had no idea who to feel sorry for. Cosette waved a coach to come pick them up, and he squeezed into the seat next to her.  
  
"How long do you think we'll be in Paris?" He asked her.  
  
She frowned. "I don't want to come back here, Marius. I want to take care of everything with my father's death and continue living in his house. Do you think we could send for the others later?"  
  
The way she said it made him nod without thought. She sounded so sad and alone, helpless almost. The rest of the ride was in silence, and eventually Marius fell asleep, his arm over Cosette's shoulder. When they finally returned to Paris, Marius climbed out of the cab.  
  
"Cosette, would you mind if I took a walk for a few minutes? I'll meet you at the funeral home shortly." She shook her head and he walked away, heading towards the café. The place lay in shambles. All the windows had shattered, and there was an enormous hole in the left side. Marius stared, his mouth parted in shock. He had left selfishly, while all his friends fought for other people's lives, and now it was for nothing. The obviousness of their loss was almost painful.  
  
Marius ventured inside. The floor had a covering of dust on it, and there were no footprints anywhere. No one had walked there for weeks. He walked out the back door, the same door that he had fled out of earlier and saw what he had dreaded all this time. Protruding from the ground were small wooden crosses, each about six feet apart. Marius dropped to his knees, staring blankly at the graves of all his friends. Someone had had the kindness in them to burry all the brave young men who had lost their lives in battle.  
  
Marius slowly rose to his feet and walked back through the café. Everyone had died, veryone except he and Enjolras. He hung his head as a wave of guilt washed over him. Marius walked outside and found a garden. He picked a handful of white flowers and went out to the back again, spreading the petals over the graves. On his walk to the funeral home, he hummed a sad march over and over again.  
  
"Adieu mes ami." He whispered, meeting up with Cosette moments later.  
  
"We have to go to his house and get rid of some old possessions that aren't in the will." Cosette whispered. Marius said nothing, but followed her out of the funeral home and to her father's house. It was quiet, and didn't have the same warmth that it usually had. Cosette dried her eyes and sat down at the dining room table, Marius following.  
  
"He wasn't even my real father." She said softly, breaking the sad silence. Marius looked up, forgetting his grief for his friends. He stood silently, holding out his hand. Cosette took it, rising up and standing in front of him. He pulled her into a tight hug, and they just stood there, lost for words. The world seemed to stop, and all their worries didn't matter. But then the moment was over, and Cosette stepped back.  
  
"We should probably start packing." She said sadly, giving Marius a miserable look. He nodded and they walked off into her father's room, glancing around before beginning their work. 


	3. Kate

**::Kate::**  
  
Kate half ran, half tripped to Pierre's house. By the time she ran up the steps, her breathing was coming out in harsh, rigid gasps. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves, all twisted and knotted.  
  
As she knocked on the door, the knot in her stomach tightened. That's when she realized the knot wasn't at all from nerves. As the door opened, Kate ran to a nearby bush and became violently ill. As she stood up and wiped her mouth, she felt a hand on her back.  
  
"Are you alright," came Pierre's voice from behind her. Kate nodded, warm tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry." She whimpered, glancing at his neatly trimmed hedges.  
  
"Don't dwell on it." He answered, smiling.  
  
Kate winced as her stomach flipped again, taking in large gulps of air to make the nausea dissipate.  
  
"Do you want to come inside?" Pierre asked softly.  
  
He put his arm around her, making her shiver, and helped her inside. Kate's shoulder smarted, but she didn't say anything. Pierre sat her down in the foyer on a cushioned loveseat and slid in next to her.  
  
"Should I fetch a doctor? Are you ill?" He asked.  
  
Kate shook her head. "He won't tell me anything I don't already know." She muttered grimly.  
  
"What?" Pierre gave her a puzzled look. Kate sighed.  
  
"I might as well tell you now. I'm pregnant. . .I was raped." She finished softly, clasping her hands together in her lap and moving her thumbs around slowly.  
  
Pierre's brow wrinkled as he looked at her. "Is that what you came to tell me?"  
  
"Gods no! She panted. "I came to ask if. . . if I could stay here. . . in-in one of your guest rooms. N-not for long, of course, just until I. . . you know, have the baby and can get a place of my own. It's getting quite crowded where I am now, and-and I think it would be less of a burden to everyone if I stayed here. That is. . . if it's alright with you."  
  
There was a stunned silence for a moment before Pierre could speak.  
  
"W-well I'll have to check with my. . . fiancé. . . of course, but I think it will be fine." Kate sighed with relief and hugged Pierre tightly. He cautiously patted her back until she let go.  
  
"When your fiancé gives you an answer, please come and tell me. I will be around town quite a lot and you'll be able to find me there." Pierre nodded. "And. . . thank you, for everything." She finished.  
  
Pierre flashed a quick but reassuring smile. "Of course. Good day, Kate."  
  
He bid her farewell and she walked slowly back to the cabin to tell Eponine and Enjolras the news.

* * *

**a/n: I'm trying to get in all the chapters I have written before I'm off to camp in 2 days, so please be kind and review, otherwise I shall wait a whole month before I update again, and you will have to be on edge for that WHOLE time. Either that or you'll just abandon my story and forget about it, but let's not mention that one.**  
  
_Sandra_


	4. Enjolras

**::Enjolras::**  
  
Enjolras stood unmoving by the door. He knew he should go and comfort Eponine, but he didn't know how to go about doing it. She was still sobbing, her thin face buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.  
  
He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She hiccupped and raised her head.  
  
"I'm losing everyone one by one." She said shakily. Enjolras kneeled so he was level with her. "Soon I'll loose you too."  
  
He moved closer to her. "Never." He whispered, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Eponine wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
Just then the door opened, causing the couple to jump apart hastily as Kate walked in.  
  
"There's something I need to talk to you two about." She said, taking a seat. Enjolras felt his cheeks grow hot as he stood and took a seat as well.  
  
"Anything." Eponine said comfortingly.  
  
"I may be staying with Pierre until I can find a place of my own." She announced. "He has to check with his fiancé, but he thinks it will be fine." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Fiancé?" Eponine wondered aloud.  
  
"He's betrothed." Kate whispered sadly. Eponine's mouth formed an "o", even though no sound came out.  
  
"You could always stay with us, you know that." Eponine said finally.  
  
"I know." Kate sighed. "I just-I thought I would be a pain here, with the baby and all, and I know Pierre has tons of extra space for me, so I figured . . . it would be better that way."  
  
Eponine nodded. "I suppose your right. We don't have much space around here." She paused. "Well, I guess you could qualify that as good news in a certain light! Thank god for you Kate, otherwise we'd all be in one big hole of depression." She laughed weakly and raised her hand in a pretend toast. "To Kate."  
  
Enjolras mimicked this and then lowered his hand. He couldn't help the feeling a surge of anger at the mention of Pierre's name. Why would she want to stay with someone like him? Was there something she was afraid of if she stayed with him and Eponine? Enjolras was positive they weren't inhospitable, in fact, they had treated her nicest of the entire group, even when she was an extra burden.  
  
Enjolras tried not to show the hate he felt for Pierre because he was glad that Kate had taken matters into her own hands, and he wanted to praise her for it, but he couldn't get the words out. Whenever he went to talk to her, he felt that unrequited rage again and had to back off before he said something without thinking.  
  
All night he thought about it, but couldn't bring himself to be happy. Though Pierre was as rich as the king himself, he was no better than the scum on the streets. Just because his brother had died he believed that all rebels were dogs. Didn't he ever stop to think that Enjolras had suffered immense loss as well?  
  
Though not directly related, Enjolras had lost his "brothers" that day as well, every single one of them, and he hated the enemy for that, but he didn't go around insulting everyone who came across him.  
  
But Pierre played such a big part in their lives now, taking care of Kate and her unborn child, that Enjolras couldn't just ignore the man. The sleep Enjolras lost that night thinking about the current situation was enough to make him realize that nothing would ever be the same in his life again.

* * *

**a/n: Ok, that chapter was a little odd, so if you don't like it, please, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll hate you for it, but I will thank you for telling me anyways. I have some major plot twists coming up, if only my story wasn't so long and boring until we got there, right? OK, well not long, but very boring if I do say so myself. So anyways, r/r and I promise to write tons while I'm away.**

_Sandra_


	5. Eponine

A/n: VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!! Before I start the chapter, I just wanted to tell everyone that this is seven months later than the previous chapter. I know I skipped a lot, but it counts for the plot.

* * *

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

::Eponine::

Eponine woke up the next morning feeling more miserable than ever. Was Cosette ever going to send for them? She thought about this all morning until Enjolras woke up as well. Now with Kate living at Pierre's house, it was only she and Enjolras. Every so often she would go and check on Kate, but she always got the same 'very well thank you' reply.

That day towards mid-afternoon Pierre came running and barged into the house (a/n: hut, shack, whatever the hell you want to call it.)

"Please, come quickly," He said, gasping for air. "Kate's having her child!" Eponine and Enjolras jumped up simultaneously and ran to follow Pierre.

"This can't be good," Eponine muttered, "she's not due for another month and a half."

When they finally reached Pierre's mansion, they bolted up the stairs to find a doctor outside one of the rooms.

"How is she?" Pierre asked in a hushed voice.

"Not well, I'm afraid." The doctor confirmed. "She's very young to be having a child, (a/n: I know back then it probably wasn't too young, but my story is AU, so if I get any comments about that I'll pelt grapefruits at the evil reviewer who commented on it.) and the task might be too much for her, we'll have to see."

Pierre's face turned as white as chalk. Eponine suddenly realized something. Pierre was in love with Kate. It was easy to see, but not easily accepted. Pierre was married now, and he couldn't afford to be in love with someone else, it could cost him everything. Eponine sighed. Now on top of everything, this had to happen. Everything else in their lives was bad enough already.

Hours passed and Pierre paced continuously in front of the door while Eponine sat with her back up against the wall. Enjolras had gone downstairs to get them all drinks, but was now proceeding back up the staircase in a hurry. Slowly, Eponine felt her eyelids drooping, as is they had weights upon them, and she was soon sleeping lightly.

She was awoken by a pounding on the front door. The trio looked anxiously as the maid went to answer it, and Eponine let out a high pitched scream as the man at the door punched the women in the face, knocking her off her feet.

It was Mark.

He ran up the stair with surprising speed, his enormous feet making pounding noises on the covered marble. "SHE THOUGHT SHE COULD HIDE ALL THIS TIME!!!!! SHE'S GOT MY BABY THE WHORE!!!!" His words were slurred again, revealing his heavy drunkenness.

"Please, monsieur, calm yourself!" Pierre was talking with his voice raised. Amid all the confusion, he doctor emerged from the room and whispered something into Pierre's ear. He looked back at the doctor, and the whole room seemed to be scarce of air. The doctor nodded, as if in slow motion, and Pierre's eyes brimmed with tears.

"She's dead." He announced miserably.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DEAD!" Mark yelled, furious. "YOU KILLED HER YOU FILTHY--"

As quick as a whip Pierre had a gun to Mark's head. "I only have two bullets left, and I'm only wasting one on you monsieur." Pierre choked, his voice shaky but unnaturally calm.

He pulled the trigger and Mark fell to the floor, a poll of blood staining the lush carpet. Eponine gasped, then she wondered, who was the other bullet for? By the time she realized, it was too late to stop him.

Pierre had saved the last bullet for himself.


	6. Cosette

**::Cosette::**

**a/n: If anyone is mad at me for jumping up a whole seven months, don't stay mad, instead...look forward to a special ficlet coming your way! After the last book in the series is put out, I'm going to release a small story of what happened during those 7 months, for all the curious people who are still mad. You can thank me later.**

**-Sandra**

* * *

Cosette awoke that morning having gotten no more sleep than the last. There were visible rings under her eyes, and her whole body was limp from fatigue. Ever since she and Marius had left their friends back in Montrouge, her mind could not be taken off them.

Had they ever moved from the hut? Had Kate had her child? Did Eponine or Enjolras even care about her anymore...would they ever come back if she sent for them? By now she was almost positive it was too late. With all the funeral/burial arrangements, she had let her mind slip into its own world...and it had just recently come out.

She was downstairs making breakfast for herself when Marius came down the stairs.

"Are you going to send for them today?" He asked solemnly.

"Perhaps." She answered yet again. She looked up at Marius miserably, but he made no move to comfort her.

"Are you upset with me?" She asked, already knowing that he was. And he had every right.

"Cosette, they're my best friends, and you haven't let me, or us for that matter, see them once for seven months!"

"I understand." She said shakily. When Marius had finally left the room, she allowed the tears to escape her eyes. She wanted to send for them months ago, but once she began putting the task off, she couldn't get out of it.

It was the feeling you get when you've received a gift, and you mean to send a thank you letter, but you keep forgetting, and then eventually it is useless to send anything, because the time when you received the gift is so far off that the person who gave it to you has probably forgotten about it.

In a way though, she still knew she would send it, and she knew she must, because Marius was on the edge. She could tell that one more day of hesitation and he would snap, and possible leave her forever.

**::Marius:: **

**a/n: too short, you know the drill. **

Marius left the room and went back upstairs. He gazed at his suitcase and once again pondered whether to leave or not. He didn't want to leave, but Cosette offered him no choice. He was positive that Eponine and Enjolras were still in Montrouge, but he didn't know how much longer they would wait for a letter.

All morning he thought about it, pickling up his suitcase, and putting it back down again. Eventually, he sat down at his desk, and wrote them a letter.

****

**

* * *

**

**a/n: Usually, Kate's chapter comes after this, but since she's dead, that will be quite hard to accomplish, so I think you might have to excuse her absence.**


	7. Eponine

**::Eponine::**

**a/n: read, review, and THIS STORY IS AU SO GET USED TO IT!!!!!!!!**

**Ok, enjoy your read.**

* * *

Eponine tore out of Pierre's house and ran all the way back to the hut, a sick feeling in her stomach. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, and the images wouldn't leave her mind. She slammed the door behind her and sank down to the floor, her back up against the wood. She heard rain start to fall outside, matching her emotions with uncanny irony.

Eponine pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes, cursing under her breath. Se couldn't bring herself to cry, but she couldn't do anything else. She was numb and unaware of the loud knocking that was taking place outside.

"Eponine?" She heard Enjolras's voice from the other side of the door, pulling her out of her silence.

Eponine stood and opened the door slowly, staring at Enjolras, who was now soaking in the pouring rain.

"Can I come inside?" He said loudly over the rain. Eponine nodded and backed out of the way.

"Did you see it?" Eponine asked softly.

"See what?"

"The baby." She stated monotonously.

"No. But it's healthy, as far as I know." Eponine let out a sigh of relief and collapsed onto a chair.

"They're dead." She announced sadly, speaking to no one in particular.

"I know." He answered just as miserably. A silence hung in the air, thick enough to be cut by a knife. Eponine stood again and walked over to Enjolras, pulling him into a hug. They stood like that for some time before Enjolras leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

They kissed again, this time longer, and one kiss led to another until they were doing far more than kissing.

* * *

Eponine awoke early the next morning, but she didn't want to open her eyes. She sighed deeply and stretched, her eyes still forced shut. She couldn't remember ever feeling more relaxed after a night of sleep. It wasn't until her hand brushed against something that she realized she wasn't alone.

Her eyes flew open and she shot up, bringing the covers up with her. She saw Enjolras lying next to her, and cursed under her breath. Slowly, she eased herself out of the bed, praying he wouldn't wake up. Silently reprimanding herself, she pulled on her clothes, fastening her black belt over her shirt haphazardly and jamming her hat on her head.

The sudden movement in the otherwise still room woke Enjolras up slowly. Eponine froze when he opened his eyes, she being the first thing he saw. He frowned and sat up when he saw the look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, getting up and wrapping the blanket around his waist. Eponine nodded.

"Well, um...yes-but I mean-" She sighed and blurted, "Oh god, we're so stupid!" She sat down on the edge of the bed, and Enjolras took a seat next to her.

"Do you really think so?"

Eponine put her face in her hands and released a shaky breath, obviously on the verge of tears. Enjolras reached out to touch her arm, but before he could, she said, "Don't."

He withdrew his hand and they sat in silence for a moment before she stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." She said softly, making her way over to the door. Enjolras let her go, watching her the whole time.

Eponine opened the door, sighing with her eyes closed as the cool morning air flooded her face.

****

**

* * *

**

**A/n: I tried to make that whole scene (before the divider) subtle and not rated R, and I think I succeeded very nicely if I do say so myself. R/R and one last note:**

**BroadwayStar77: This chapter wasn't too...dramatic...was it?**


	8. Cosette::Marius

**:Cosette/Marius:**

**A/n: Before I start I want to apologize to everyone for how long its been taking to get these chapters up…and I'm really going to try to keep up a good momentum for these stories, but I can't promise anything. Also, I don't really like where this story is going, so any plot ideas would be gratefully accepted. Don't worry, I'm never going to give up on this fic, I just might tweak it a little.**

* * *

Cosette sealed the envelope and put it down on the table. Inside was a long, heartfelt letter asking Eponine and Enjolras for their forgiveness, and some money for them to return to Paris. Why she had waited so long, she didn't know, but she knew that she wanted them back. Sadly, she wondered if they would ever forgive her.

Someone had once told her at the convent that friendships were like those delicate antique china dolls she used to admire. "Fragile, and easily broken. And once they're lost, they are irreplaceable." The more and more she thought about it; the faster it became true to her. Everything was lying in tiny shattered pieces around her feet, and she had made the mess, so it was her job to clean it up.

Once and a while you find some people who are really worth keeping for the rest of your life, and you have to take good care of them, otherwise they may slip off the shelf and crack into a million pieces.

**

* * *

**

**Marius**

Marius sat in his "room", staring idly out the window, wondering if he should send Eponine and Enjolras the letter he had written them. It was requesting their return, more of a plea, actually, and it also included a small amount of money for the trip back. He was more upset with himself than Cosette, but he didn't know why. He also didn't know why she insisted on waiting to send their friends a letter. She must have a good reason, otherwise she wouldn't do something so strange and unfeeling. He had chosen to drop it, and just send his own letter. That seemed like the most reasonable decision, and the one that would have the best outcome, most definitely. But he would wait a week, just in case Cosette had sent something without him knowing.

As Marius watched the sun begin to set behind the lace curtains, he sighed, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never had the best intuition, but when he did feel something, it was usually right. Retiring that night, he was almost sure that something terrible was going to happen…but he couldn't put his finger on it.

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n: OMG my favorite chapter of all times if coming up next…some of you will be surprised, some of you definitely wont…but whatever your case…R/R Im putting up the next chapter tonight also.**


	9. Enjolras

**:Enjolras:**

Three long, dragging weeks had passed since he had last spoken to Eponine. They exchanged a few words once and a while, but it seemed like she had been expertly avoiding him since…that night. Secretly, it was killing him, but Enjolras put up a hard exterior and let her do what she pleased. One day though, he had let it bother him to the end of his nerves. He found her in town, staring very intently at a piece of bread as he walked up.

"Eponine?" He asked softly. She let her eyes flicker to his for a moment, then shy back down to the bread.

"Hmmm?" She murmured.

He had planned this all out in his head numerous times before, but somehow in this very moment he couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth.

"Did I do something wrong Eponine? Are you upset with me?" It had come out more sternly than he had wanted it to.

"I…don't know." She whispered, still eyeing the bread.

"Look at me." He instructed. She lifted her eyes to his, her expression almost impossible to read.

"Are you avoiding me because of what happened?" He glanced around; making sure no one was listening to them.

"Not now, Enjolras." She said tiredly, beginning to walk away from him.

He grabbed her arm. "Yes, now." He said louder.

"Please, Enjolras! You'll make a scene" She hissed at him.

"If a scene will get you to talk to me…" He began.

"Let go of me." She demanded.

"Then explain to me Eponine, tell me why you won't talk to me!" He held stronger to her arm.

"Enjolras, Please! For God's sake, let go!" She said louder. A few people were turning to look at them, shaking their heads at the disrespectful people who had disturbed their quiet and respectable streets.

"What did I do!" He yelled. "Please, will you just tell me what I did to you?" She was crying now.

She moved closer to him, almost to his ear, and said between sobs,

"I'm…with…child."

Enjolras stood stunned for a minute, still hanging on to her arm. "You're what?" He asked.

"With child…I'm going to have your baby, alright? Will you please let go of me now?" She said harshly, yanking her arm away from him and furiously wiping her eyes.

"Can I help you miss?" An officer was standing over Eponine with a worried expression.

"No, no…I'm alright…thank you officer…just a bit of shock." She assured him shakily.

"Alright. Adieu Miss, good day."

"Adieu, officer, thank you for your trouble." When he was out of earshot, Eponine turned to Enjolras, and in a rushed whisper said, "We'll talk more later." She dabbed her eyes again and rushed off, disappearing into some shop so he couldn't find her.

Enjolras cursed under his breath. He looked up, noticing some of the citizens giving him accusing stares. "What are you looking at? Back to your business!" He spat angrily. They all murmured quietly as they departed, giving him side-glances from where they were standing at the street venders.

Enjolras walked the stretch of pathway, kicking a pebble as he went. Why did that have to go the way it did? Eponine was furious with him now, if she hadn't been already. And to think…Eponine was pregnant with his child. That was the last thing he would've have expected, but probably what he deserved. He had been constantly warned about "relations" such as this from Elders in his past. Their advice was always the same…wait until your married…and of course, had he listened? No, not Enjolras, always having to defy the rules…always disregarding advice.

He sighed. He hadn't really ever thought about having a child with anyone, but now that he wasn't given a choice, he supposed he had better start thinking about it. It probably wouldn't be all that bad…in fact, it may even be pleasant. Although, a child would mean a lot of money being spent…money that wasn't as easy to come by as one would think. They had a lot to talk about, he realized. He headed back to their small "home", when a thought dawned on him.

Wait until you're married….

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHA CLIFFIE….(I think that's a cliffie)…lol THIS WAS THE CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO POST FOREVER OMG! Ok Well now its here and I need feedback…also to everyone:**

**NOTICE: Everything in this chapter is strictly AU, I know nothing of how Enjolras was brought up, how he would think, or how he is financially, and frankly, for this story, I DON'T CARE. I don't care if my citizens are acting right, or if they are in a "historically correct" place….strictly AU…I am doing whatever I want to do, and that is what I wanted to say. Thanks**

**TBC…**


	10. Cosette

**:Cosette:**

**(a/n: This is for all you people who like Marius/Cosette. Although it was painful to write…this if for you. Some light fluff, nothing too deep or meaningful. Enjoy)**

* * *

Cosette was standing in her old dining room, gazing at the gorgeous candelabra by the fireplace when Marius walked quietly in and stood behind her. 

"I sent a letter." She said without turning to face him. He slowly put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"I sent one as well." Cosette laughed and turned around.

"Well now they'll get two." She grinned, sweetly stating the obvious. Marius leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled wider. "I love you."

"Really?" He grinned too.

"Of course I do." She grew serious. "You know that."

"I know." He stepped back. "I want to talk to you for a moment." He wasn't smiling anymore. Cosette's mind began to whir. Had she done something? Was he angry with her? "Here, sit down." He pulled out a chair for her. "Um…I know that before when I did this…everything was wrong, and I think I ought to do it again. But this time, everything will be perfect. There was a long pause.

"It's been almost a year now, and every day I've loved you more and more." He got down on one knee. Cosette gasped. "Cosette…will you be my wife?"

She nodded, tears clouding her vision. "But…you've given me a ring once already."

"I know…but I'd rather you wear this one…its more significant now. Besides, the other one is gone. It means nothing anymore…to either of us." He slid the new ring on her finger.

"To us." He said, kissing her hand.

"To us."

**

* * *

**

**A/n: This chapter was one of my worst, I must say…but what is a story without unneeded fluff anyway? Dedicated mostly to becc-gallanter, because I know how much she loves this les mis pairing.**


	11. Eponine

**:Eponine:**

**(a/n: I felt since most of this story was scarily dramatic already, why leave the genre? More soap opera-ish stuff in this chapter…apologies to BroadwayStar77 if she reads this because I know she's not a fan of that melodramatic stuff. To tell you the truth, neither am I. But its ok…as long as I get some reviews and you guys are happy…I'm happy.)**

* * *

It was already quite dark outside when Eponine returned to the house. She opened the door quickly, ready to lie down on the bed when she saw Enjolras sitting in a chair by the door.

"Oh." She said softly, turning to go back outside. Maybe she would sneak into Pierre's house to rest. It had already been sold to new owners months ago, but she could probably crawl through a window.

"No, Eponine, wait." Enjolras said imploringly. She heaved a sigh and turned to face him, the light from the nearby oil lamp casting shadows across her face. "Would you like to sit down?" He asked, pulling out a chair from underneath the small table.

"No, thank you." She replied coldly.

"Alright then…stand. I still have to talk to you." His stare was burning into her eyes, so she looked intently at the floor as he spoke. "Well…I figured since you're pregnant, maybe we should be married." The breath caught in her throat.

"Are you proposing?" She asked, indignant.

"No…I know your angry with me…so, think of it more as…" He paused, considering the right

words. "Think of it more as a business agreement.

"A what?"

"A business agreement. We'll get married so the child can have two parents, but if you want, that's all it has to be."

Eponine bit her lower lip. That's not what she wanted at all. Every little girl dreams of the perfect wedding, but Eponine had dreamed of the perfect life. Everything with her and Enjolras had gone well until now. She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid.

"Eponine?" She was quickly brought out of her self-pity. "So…what do you think?" She searched his face for…well, she couldn't decide what she was looking for, but she wasn't able to find it. His face held no expression, but there was something behind his eyes she couldn't quite read. Was he serious about this 'business agreement'?

"It's fine, Enjolras. A business agreement." She walked past him and lay down on the bed, her face to the wall. She could see his shadow move as he stood up, but that was all. As she closed her eyes, Enjolras began to sit down next to the bed as he had every night before. Just before he reached the floor he stopped, got up, and returned to his chair slowly, wiping his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**(a/n: SAPPY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Lol…I know people probably hated this chapter but oh well! Also, I don't care if anything wasn't historically correct…I'm not trying to make it historically correct, its completely AU. R/R please!)**


	12. Enjolras

**(a/n: I DON'T CARE IF THEY DON'T TALK LIKE NORMAL 19TH CENTURY FRENCH PEOPLE! Ok, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**:Enjorlas:**

Eponine was still asleep when there was a knock on the door. Enjolras stood and opened the door cautiously, careful not to wake her. A small boy stood outside, holding two letters in his hand.

"Oy sir! I've been instructed to give you these." He held out the letters. Enjolras took them and dug into his pocket for a coin. He placed in the boy's palm. "Thank you!" The child's face lit up at the sight of money, and Enjolras smiled as he ran off down the street. When the door was closed, Enjolras opened the first letter.

It read:

_Monsieur Enjolras,_

_I'm sure you do not know of me, but I had heard much of you from my late brother, Pierre. Although his death was many months ago, I would like to inform you of all that has happened, as I'm sure you haven't heard. I was also informed that Eponine was a good friend of a woman named Kate, and I ask that she may see this as well. Kate's child has survived, and now she is living with Pierre's widow, Adrienne, who has kindly accepted to raise it as her own. The child's name is Aimee, and she and Adrienne are living with me for the time being. If you ever feel the need to visit, please send letter by way of the address on the front of the envelope. I hope all is well with you and Eponine._

_Sincerely,_

_Mathilde C. _

Enjolras put down the letter and opened the next one. Inside was a piece of parchment paper and a fairly large amount of bills. He quickly opened the letter and scanned through it. It was from Cosette, at last. He walked over to Eponine and shook her awake.

"What?" She said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Cosette sent us the money for a carriage ride back to Paris!" He told her excitedly. Eponine's face lit up. She sat up and embraced Enjolras tightly, catching him off guard. For a split second he wondered if everything was back to normal. Then, suddenly, she released him, and he felt the same unfamiliar tension build up between them again.

"Well we should go get a carriage then!" She announced, standing up. "I hardly think we'll be needing to pack anything." She scanned the room. "We'll just have to tell the détenteur that we'll be leaving, and that he can rent it out to someone else."

"I'll go do that now, he should be in his house at this hour." Enjolras exited the cabin with a flourish and closed the door behind him. A few minutes later he re-entered.

"We are free to go." He announced, and the two exited the house forever.

**

* * *

**

Just as night had begun to fall, a rusty old carriage pulled up in front of the empty house. An old, disheveled man smelling of strong alcohol got out and fiddled with the key in his hand.

"Awright." He slurred. "Everyone in, s'almost dark." He unlocked the door and three other men made their way inside, each more horrid looking than the next. The leader lit a small oil lamp and each man emptied the contents of his pockets onto the table. Various shiny trinkets were sprawled across the wood, the earnings of a day's work, it would seem. Just then there came a timid knock at the door, and the old man hastily pushed all the valuables into a cloth sack that he shoved into the remains of a tattered overcoat.

"Oo's there?" He barked gruffly.

"Postboy sir, I was asked to give you this letter." The man shuffled to the door and greeted the small boy with a sour look. "Are you related to Monsieur Enjolras?" The boy asked suspiciously.

"Whatsit to you boy?" The man spat.

"This is a letter for him." The boy held out the letter.

"Does it have money in it, child?" He cleared his throat.

"Seems quite heavy, sir." The boy observed.

"I'll make sure Monsieur…"

"Enjolras." The boy said smugly.

"Right. Him. I'll make sure he gets it. Thank you." The boy stood still, an expectant look on his face.

"GET OUT BOY!" The old man yelled, sending the boy running off as fast as his legs would take him. The man laughed and opened the letter with his yellowed teeth. A thick wad of bills fell at his feet, and he and his cohorts laughed from the pit of their stomachs. Slowly and methodically, the man read the letter to the group of bloodthirsty thieves:

_Enjolras and Eponine,_

_I'm truly sorry it took us so long to send this money to you, but I think this should be enough to get you to Paris and whatever else you need along the way. Here is our address in case you have forgotten, and Cosette and I look forward to your arrival._

_-Marius._

Beneath this was an exact address. The man looked it over.

"Well, aint the world a remarkable place."He muttered. He motioned for the others to follow him, and silently they made their way back to the rusty old carriage, and out of sight.

* * *

a/n: HAHAHAH cliffie! Don't worry, more soon 


	13. Marius

**:Marius:**

It was very early in the morning when Marius was awakened by a knock at the door. Sitting up groggily, he rubbed his eyes and wondered who in God's name would be walking around at this time of night. Slowly he made his way towards the front door and opened it cautiously.

"Marius? It's Enjolras and Eponine." Marius jerked awake quickly at the sound of his best friend's voice. He opened the door to its widest and let Enjolras in quickly, a sleepy Eponine dragging quietly at his side.

"Enjolras! You got my letter!" He closed the door and embraced his friend. Enjolras nodded, a weary but ecstatic smile plastered on his face. Without a sound Eponine made her way upstairs and into an adjacent bedroom. Enjolras's smile instantly vanished, and he sunk into a chair, defeated.

"Enjolras?" Marius sat in the seat next to him. "Everything all right?" Enjolras raised his head tiredly.

"I don't know how to even begin explaining." He shook his head back and forth slowly. "Pour us a few drinks?" Marius agreed and hurriedly poured two glasses of strongest liquor he could find. When he returned, Enjolras gratefully downed the whole drink in a matter of seconds.

"Well, I suppose I should start from wherever the hell the beginning is." Marius was taken aback by his friends harshness. "A while after you and Cosette had returned to Paris, Kate had her child. Then Mark came back and Pierre shot him." Marius gasped. "You don't even know the half of it. Kate died in childbirth." Marius's eyes widened. "There's still more." Enjolras's voice got softer. "Pierre committed suicide after that. Right there, in his very own house." Marius got up and poured another set of drinks. Enjolras finished his second drink very slowly, as if each sip was his last.

"What happened after that?" Marius looked genuinely concerned, all the tiredness completely erased from his face.

"Eponine got really upset."

"Naturally." Marius blurted.

"So I followed her back to the house." Enjolras ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Marius…" He drank what was left of his drink. "She's pregnant."

"W-what?" Marius stuttered.

"Pregnant." He repeated. "And Eponine is upset with me…we haven't had a normal conversation in days."

"Are you…are you going to get married?" Marius deadpanned.

"We talked about it once…but that really didn't end on the best terms." Enjolras closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "I'm going to go to bed. Talk more in the morning?" Marius nodded silently.

"Goodnight Enjolras." Enjolras smiled sadly as he walked up the stairs. Marius stayed downstairs for a long time after Enjolras had gone to sleep, staring out a window, watching the sky turn from light to dark.

* * *

**A/n: By this chapter in this book, I no longer care what is truthful to les miserables or not because my story is so over the reality line that the line is a mere dot. Hahaha…ok…so r/r. No updates till I get 5 reviews or more.**


End file.
